Dark Anima
Dark Anima is an optional boss in the International, PAL, and HD Remaster versions of Final Fantasy X. Available after viewing the campfire scene at Zanarkand Ruins, and then completing Wakka's ball trial on Mt. Gagazet once more, Dark Anima will appear at the entrance to the mountain. Dark Anima has the most HP among the Dark Aeons, but if the player knows what each attack does and enters the battle with the right setup, she is not overly difficult compared to Dark Bahamut and the Dark Magus Sisters. Stats Battle Dark Anima's physical attack, although inflicting very low damage (with high stats), can petrify a party member and instantly shatter them; as well as inflict Poison, Zombie, and Curse. Her special attack, Pain, bypasses Deathproof and kills any character instantly, including aeons. Dark Anima's most dangerous regular attack is Mega-Graviton, which deals fractional damage for 7/16ths of target's maximum HP to all targets, and inflicts Doom, Slow, Silence, Darkness, and Sleep for 99 turns. Dark Anima's Overdrive is Oblivion, which deals 16 hits that range from 5,080 to 5,736 damage per hit (81,820 to 91,776 total) and the damage can only be reduced by another aeon's Shield. It also causes MP damage for about 10% of the dealt damage amount, and inflicts Delay (strong) and removes all beneficial status effects (Haste, NulAll, Protect, Reflect, Regen and Shell), except for Auto-Life. Dark Anima is immune to all magical attacks and does not counterattack, and will absorb all elemental attacks that are not blocked by her immunity to magical damage (such as elemental aeon Overdrives or elemental items). Strategy It is recommended to have Strength, Defense, Agility as high as possible, as well as high Luck. Every character should have Stoneproof or Ribbon, to avoid being petrified and shattered—unlike other Dark Aeons, which only shatter if the petrifying attack deals fatal damage, Dark Anima's attack always shatters the target if petrification is successful. Auto-Phoenix is useful. With Auto-Haste or by applying Haste via other means, party members can execute long series of attacks, dealing massive damage. Quick Hit can be used to get even more hits in. Cheer, Aim and Luck can be used to boost stats, or Rikku's Ultra NulAll Mix can be used to grant maximum stat boosts to the party in one move. If Dark Anima is going to cast Oblivion, Rikku should use the Overdrive Hyper Mighty G or the party can summon an aeon to take the blow. The party can also survive the full Oblivion if their HP is at the absolute cap at 99,999, or very close to that amount. As with any other enemy, Dark Anima can be killed instantly via Yojimbo's Zanmato attack. Musical themes Dark Anima, together with Dark Valefor and Dark Magus Sisters, are the only Dark Aeons in whose battles the random encounter battle theme plays. Gallery FFX HD Dark Anima.png|Dark Anima appears. FFX HD Dark Anima Lower Part.png|The lower part. FFX dark anima pain.PNG|Pain. FFX dark anima mega graviton.PNG|Mega-Graviton. Oblivion FFX HD EA.png|Oblivion. Etymology Trivia *The chains suspending Anima when she is at the bottom of Mt. Gagazet are not shown during the battle. *Dark Anima is an extremely difficult boss to beat in no Sphere Grid playthroughs. There is only one confirmed legitimate video by Dansg08 without the use of Zanmato. Related enemies *Anima *Dark Bahamut *Dark Cindy *Dark Ifrit *Dark Ixion *Dark Mindy *Dark Sandy *Dark Shiva *Dark Valefor *Dark Yojimbo ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Anima de:Schwarze Anima fr:Anima purgatrice it:Dark Anima Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy X Category:Superbosses